<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>雪野之春 by Half_Past_5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501516">雪野之春</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Past_5/pseuds/Half_Past_5'>Half_Past_5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>R1SE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Past_5/pseuds/Half_Past_5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>你将永远不死，因为你知道爱会让人死而复生。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>琛南旧事 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>雪野之春</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>预警：<br/>＊OOC，请注意</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>猜猜我是谁？姚琛眼睛突然被一双手捂住，指尖微凉，软呼呼的。</p>
<p>你在干什么周震南。姚琛拿自己的大手去抓那只小手，轻松圈住细瘦的手腕。怎么又抽烟？</p>
<p>方才捕捉到捂着他眼睛的手，指间烟味若有若无。周震南惯常抽的牌子，味道不似其他卷烟那样浓重，甚至还有一丝类似奶油的香甜。</p>
<p>好累啊，提个神嘛，我好久没抽了。周震南语气懒洋洋的，拖着尾音撒娇。</p>
<p>他们尚在海外练习时周震南就有这种习惯，感觉累了就悄悄溜出去洗把脸，顺便抽根烟提神。带着湿意贴近的周震南，总让姚琛莫名联想到恰巧超过最佳赏味期，融化了些许的小糕点，黏糊糊，甜蜜蜜。</p>
<p>有时小糕点会懒洋洋趴在他肩头讲话，韩语中夹杂汉语。哥哥，帮我买泡面。还可怜兮兮地张开嘴试图给他看。不要辣的，我长口腔溃疡了，痛。</p>
<p>小小溃疡自然看不到，倒是嘴唇，艳红得很。</p>
<p>于是姚琛戏瘾大发，捏着周震南下巴模仿医生认真端详患处的样子。我看你就是泡面吃多了上火喔。</p>
<p>好嘛，那不吃。周震南吐了吐舌头，舌头也是艳红的。</p>
<p>其实挺莫名其妙的，姚琛就是在那一刻发现自己对周震南有着旖旎心思：他突然好想吻他。</p>
<p>周震南很快放弃蒙眼游戏，顺势坐在一旁晃晃双手。好看吗？</p>
<p>姚琛牵起周震南的手仔细端详，周震南最近似乎非常迷恋美甲，半月过去又换了新配色，极暗的红，不仔细看会以为是黑色。</p>
<p>你觉不觉得这个颜色像血浆？周震南百无聊赖，轻轻挠起了姚琛的掌心。做指甲之前那晚，我梦见自己满身是血——喏，就是这个颜色，死在冬天的雪野里，神说春天会让我活过来，然后你来了。</p>
<p>所以我是什么神明吗？姚琛将窝成一团的小情人整个揽进怀里，仔细听他喋喋不休。</p>
<p>也不是。思考片刻后周震南又补充，其实那是一条蛇，但我知道是你。你缠着我的身体，蛇信碰到我的脸，雪野冰消雪融，而我死而复生，happy ending。</p>
<p>姚琛眯起眼睛笑，喔，原来我是白娘子啊。</p>
<p>对呀，所以仙家快救救我吧。周震南凑过去，伸出舌尖讨吻。</p>
<p>早在少不更事的年纪，周震南已毫不吝啬向姚琛表达爱意，牵手、拥抱、甚至蹲在逼仄的厕所隔间口交。</p>
<p>姚琛手掌抚上他的脸颊，气息不太平稳，问他是不是都吃掉了。他点点头，嘴巴微张吐出舌头，乖得像小猫小狗，说，好腥喔。你真是……要吐掉啊，姚琛露出无可奈何的表情，侧过脸去吻他，唇舌纠缠，交换充满腥气的吻。</p>
<p>尽管谁也没有告诉对方，那是自己的初吻。</p>
<p>要亲亲吗，姚琛重重吮咬周震南下唇。周震南觉得姚琛对他的唇大约有某种病态迷恋，每次都要将两瓣唇肉吻得发肿才罢休。</p>
<p>要，要亲……周震南和姚琛吻得痴缠，又被肆意揉弄小乳，整个人晕晕乎乎。要摸摸……你再摸摸我。</p>
<p>当初周震南不晓得哪来的勇气，明明怕痛怕得要死，偏要巴巴的跑去问，哥哥，可以和我做爱吗？脸不红，心不跳，自诩这是天道伦常，理所应当。姚琛长叹一口气，幺儿，你还小，你要想清楚。</p>
<p>那我懂你的意思了。周震南皱着小脸要哭不哭的，他以为姚琛不要他。怎么又噘着嘴，娇气包。姚琛托着臀将他抱到腿上哄，若忽略阴茎硬挺到戳痛他小腹这点，倒也好似在抱一个真正的小孩。</p>
<p>周震南，快些长大吧。姚琛紧抱着他轻声叹息，以至于周震南有些弄不懂，这究竟是说给他听的，还是说给姚琛自己听的。</p>
<p>这样会舒服吗？感觉很奇怪。周震南用手臂向后支撑身体，双脚脚心磨蹭着姚琛勃起的阳具。会不会痒？</p>
<p>冬天气温骤降，哪怕是在室内姚琛亦是要千叮万嘱周震南穿厚袜子。此刻也不例外，穿的还是姚琛给买的毛绒长袜，兔子模样，带着小小耳朵，周震南一度疑心这是不是童袜。</p>
<p>不会，很舒服。姚琛恶趣味被充分满足，毛绒小兔又乖又软，他看一眼就联想到周震南。你知道我想这么做想了有多久吗？</p>
<p>说来有些好笑，因为是知识盲区，姚琛还特意去p开头的网站学习过。什么是creampie，什么是spanking，吊带袜或者丁字裤，所有关于周震南绮丽荒淫的幻想，他都想在现实中试一试。</p>
<p>那你知道我想这么做想了有多久吗？周震南扑上去抱住姚琛，用力过猛将人整个扑倒在床上，又抓着姚琛的手强行放在自己身上从大腿一路抚上腰臀。</p>
<p>怎么是真空？姚琛捏着周震南的鼻子，甚至左右轻轻拧了下，跟惩罚顽童手法如出一辙。</p>
<p>你衣服长，遮得住，不穿也可以。被捏着鼻子，周震南连说话都瓮声瓮气。穿了现在还不是要脱。</p>
<p>想到周震南只穿着他的衣服写词谱曲，姚琛整个人都不太好。以后不能这样，知道没。松开捏鼻子的手，姚琛转而捏捏周震南的屁股。</p>
<p>周震南从善如流答应着，手脚缠得姚琛死紧，整个头埋进肩窝里，鼻尖在皮肤上磨来磨去。你好暖喔。手掌贴在姚琛背肌，温热的触感让周震南满足到偷笑。</p>
<p>所以要你平常多穿衣服啊，小八爪鱼。摸到周震南脊背羊脂玉似的滑腻冰冷，姚琛语带责怪，又去捏了把细嫩的大腿肉以示小惩。</p>
<p>幺儿，你好像雪。</p>
<p>衣衫褪尽的周震南白得让人晃眼，平素本就白皙，冬日里皮肉裹进厚衣之中更是养得雪白。姚琛吸着小小乳肉，竟也觉得是在尝一口雪，冷冰冰的。</p>
<p>一具身体便是一片雪野，姚琛的手指逐一抚过，平原的雪就要化塌了些。秘地的山洞，潺潺的流溪，他即将把欲望悉数埋进这里。</p>
<p>幺儿，幺儿。姚琛搂住周震南的身体顶弄，越发感觉到触摸着的肌肤滚烫起来。</p>
<p>姚琛……周震南沁着眼泪望他，哥哥，我快融化了。他是他的春天。</p>
<p>你会看见成群白鸟如箭束般飞过，你会看见薄雾像藤蔓在胸背缠绕，你会看见幼枝头结出涩口的青果。你会看见，你会看见。</p>
<p>你将永远不死，因为你知道爱会让人死而复生。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>